


Wimp/Pushover

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care of Sid is a full time job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wimp/Pushover

"Would you hurry up, already?" Manfred grumbled without looking at Diego.

"Hey, I'm an injured tiger, here," Diego snapped back, limping alongside him.

Manfred paused and looked skeptically at Diego. "You looked fine a second ago when you tried to eat Sid," he said as he nudged the sleeping Sid with his trunk.

Sid snored loudly. Diego offered Manfred a toothy smirk. "Do you blame me?"

Manfred shifted his weight slightly. "Well, no."

Diego yawned. "We should stop. Getting late."

"Wimp," Manfred snorted.

"Oh, yeah, I'm the wimp. You're the pushover, letting that thing sleep on your back," Diego said dismissively.

Manfred nudged Diego with his trunk. "I thought that was one of my more charming qualities."

Diego coughed and looked away. "Yeah. Camp here?"

Manfred shrugged slightly. "Your call."

"My call?" Diego snorted slightly. "Since when?"

"Since I said so," Manfred said.

"Which would defeat the purpose," Diego grumbled.

"Fine. Whatever. Are we camping or not?" Manfred rolled his eyes.

Diego gracefully rested on his haunches. "Yeah."

Manfred nudged Sid again. "Hey, we're camping here."

Sid rolled over and started snoring again.

Diego growled lightly. "Would you shut him up?"

Manfred glared at him. "Oh, like he's my responsibility?"

Diego blinked once and then laughed. "What? Are we raising the filthy ball of fur together now?" He rose up and licked his lips, staring directly at Manfred. "You my mate now?"

"No!" Manfred protested. "It goes against interspecies relationship, mating, things," he added in a mumble.

Diego laid back down and raised one eyebrow at Manfred in question. Manfred glared at him again for a second before dropping down and curling up. He shut his eyes without saying another word to Diego. Diego stared at Manfred a little longer before he felt his own eyes slipping shut.


End file.
